


should have

by EllsterSMASH



Series: little pieces of us [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [Prompt for Solas x Athi: kiss …as an apology thank you!!]Lavellan has second thoughts about drinking from the Well of Sorrows.





	should have

Solas turns on her as soon as the eluvian closes.

“Why,  _why_ would you do that?” Shaking her shoulders, furious, frightened, pleading as the voices hiss and hum around her head.

Athi pushes him away, fending off the noise.

“Shut up,” she mutters, but still they drone on and there are so many, too many, a hundred million voices and she can’t pick one out and listen and it hurts, it’s getting louder, it’s too much, it’s getting louder, her skull is splitting at the seams; are they getting  _louder?_

“I said, shut  _up!”_

Her own words echo off the stone. Then: quiet.

Four faces peer at her with a mixture of concern and confusion; it occurs to her they’d also been speaking.

“Sorry.”

It causes her physical pain to even consider the possibility that Morrigan may have been right.

She’d been foolish to take the well, to add one more mysterious bit of magic to her collection. So much is riding on her already. But to offer it to a human? Deshanna’s soul would have crossed back from the beyond, rematerialized just to call her a disgrace one last time.

And there had been something about it.

Some pull.

Some power.

Her respite is short-lived. They flood back into her mind like water into a leaking ship, a cloud of whispers in a tongue that should not be foreign. She catches only a word here and there, a fragment of feeling, a flashing image, the sound of weeping, the memory of love.

This time, it hurts marginally less, but is still overwhelming. Tumultuous, and she feels small: a tiny boat on an angry sea.

Solas’ touch is blessedly grounding.

She is vaguely aware of his warmth, of the scent of his clothes. His voice is muted, garbled like she’s drowning, but its vibrations are more real than the bodiless din. That is a comfort.

“I should have stopped you,” he is saying, and he cups her face. Kisses her forehead, her temple, her hair. Holds her tightly to himself. Good. She can hear him better this way.

_“Ir abelas, vhenan._  I should have begged you not to do it.”

A ridiculous notion. They both know she’d have wanted it all the more.

She would laugh if she were not so busy listening.

**Author's Note:**

> [[View on Tumblr](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/181938283916/prompt-for-solas-x-athi-kiss-as-an-apology-thank)]


End file.
